The Old Guard
by ClearlyInvsible
Summary: Be wary of those in role where most die young.


Reina sat atop her kinshi, continuing to run a whetstone along the edge of the naganata's blade.

The knight and her mount remained rested in place within the thick of the forest. There was a lull now, sullen silence once the battle subsided. Kagero had been saved, the traitors to Hoshido had been dispatched, and a fight had been handily won. Rest for herself and her flying companion had been earned, surrounded by a multitude of Mokushujin corpses. Weapons, blood and bits decorated the green ground haphazardly.

Their screams had been a lovely melody for her ears. And now the scent of their sanguine accented that of the pines' quite wonderfully.

Still, she had not found the usual joy from this battle. The thrill was there, yes. With every thrust and slash, every arrow loosed into an enemy's throat, she felt her heart race just a bit faster. But there wasn't any… essence to it. It felt cheap, as if she had merely taken a drag from a smoker's pipe.

Mikoto's death was hanging over her even now, it seemed. To make matters worse, she'd been assisted by none other than her Queen's killer.

Corrin stood a distance in front of her, debating strongly with Saizo and Kagero. The long lost Princess appeared from nowhere, with her band of followers running quickly behind. That Nohrian princess, Azura. Sakura rushing along, rod in hand to treat their wounds. Now even Takumi, the most distrusting man she knew, had fallen in with her ilk.

Hm. At the very least, Corrin certainly possessed charisma. If anyone else was in her position, they would have been abandoned by all with no quarter.

Reina didn't know why Corrin was here. She didn't know why she'd gone out of her way to assist Hoshidan soldiers after the Nohrian invasion. She didn't know why she'd been so willing to betray her family. She especially didn't know how the others had so readily forgiven her for all of this.

Right now what she didn't understand the most, was why she hadn't killed her yet.

Leafs crunched underfoot as a figure approached from behind her. Light and practiced, with pressure put primarily on the toes and heel. A ninja's steps, but not quick enough to belong to one trying to attack her. Easy enough to figure out who it was.

"Well met, Kaze." She crooned, sparks flying as she dragged the two objects against one another once more.

The ninja appeared in a flash, materializing before her from thin air it seemed. "Your perception remains unparalleled, Reina."

"Not allowed to go senile just yet." Reina joked, stopping her motions and letting her naginata rest on her lap. "If I'm lucky, I have another decade of soldiering left in me."

"A sad day will pass when Hoshido no longer has you to serve her." The ninja admonished with a kind smirk. She chuckled. Where Saizo was brutish and task oriented, his green twin was more amicable and diplomatic. It was no wonder most preferred his company, herself included.

"Flattery will get you… _somewhere_." Reina followed up. "Is there something you need?"

"Something I observed." Kaze informs, looking over his shoulder as the trio's debate grew even louder now. "You've been glaring at Princess Corrin for a while now."

Reina huffed. Her first thought was to deny it, but she knew a lie wouldn't trick Kaze of all people. Besides, her ill will towards the fallen royal wasn't something she kept secret from most.

"If it wasn't for the Prince and Princess' wishes, I'd have put an arrow into her head." Reina readily admitted, the image in her mind making her smile happily. Red staining her long white hair, form unmoving on the ground.

Kaze took note, pacing closer so he stood at the side of her kinshi's head. He ran his hand along the bird's neck, causing it to cry softly in gratitude.

"She wasn't involved willingly." Kaze said, looking Reina directly in the eyes. "You saw what happened, an assassin struck from the crowd-"

"-Using _her_ sword-" Reina interjected.

"-Which was taken from her." Kaze finished confidently, gaze hardening as he defended the young princess' honor. He took a long breath, relinquishing his hold on the kinshi's neck and cautiously folding his arms over his visible pecs.

Reina hummed to herself. The shinobi spoke the truth, much as she hated to admit it. Even now she could still picture Corrin holding the lifeless Queen in her arms. The cries of anguish and torment that engulfed the whole square right before her sudden transformation. It was an honest suffering, no one could put on an act that genuine.

But still, she hung onto her resentment. Even if the lost Princess had no intention to harm her Queen, she had caused her demise. And possibly sparked the end of Hoshido as they knew it.

"What will you do now?" Kaze asked, looking on expectantly. "Kagero and Orochi have already decided to join us."

"And your brother? He would never abandon Prince… Ryoma..." She began to say, before turning her ears back to the verbal spar that had silenced itself. As she looked over to the trio, she now saw Saizo's head bobbing along with Corrin's words.

"Unbelievable." She said under her breath, before sheathing her spear in the saddle. Somehow, by the will of the Dawn spirit, she'd managed to get even _him_ to play along with this insanity. Suddenly, it appeared that she would be returning to the capitol alone.

"We all still fight for our home, Reina." Kaze spoke, reading her like an open book. His mouth curled up into a relieved smile as he also registered his twin's compliance with the Princess.

Reina shook her head, taking a breath and steeling herself.

"I wish to speak with her before I make my choice." She declared. Letting anger guide her would only lead to her downfall, her years of combat had taught her that much at least.

Kaze bowed, then disappeared. She saw the man materialize at Corrin's side, whispering into her ear. The two of them looked in her direction, before the Princess said something that seemed to address all three of the ninja.

They all bowed to her, then vanished. The barefoot woman moved over to Reina afterwards, hands held to her stomach. Corrin didn't seem to walk on the grass, moreso glided across it. Each step held a natural poise and grace that seemed ethereal and inhuman, yet not malicious or insidious.

Hm. She looked nothing like Mikoto, yet the way she moved was proof enough of her parentage.

The same grace she'd followed to the end.

* * *

As she wretched over the railing once more, Corrin swore to the Dusk Dragon she would _never_ step foot on another ship.

Travelling to Nestria may have been her idea, but a large part of her blamed her brother for chartering this ship. She knew she shouldn't. She knew she _should_ be grateful that Takumi dipped into his personal coffers to acquire transport. But at the moment all she felt was the churning of the waves and the destroyed tempo of her stomach.

Jakob stood to her flank, rummaging with a beverage container and a moist towel. Azura stood with her usual stoicism, eyes focused on the oncoming ships that were soon to pass by. The trio attempted to carry on some semblance of discussion, despite their leader's illness.

All the while Gunter watched on with a stern disappointment. Years of training and drills, and yet the girl still couldn't handle a seaside. Even if she'd spent her youth in the fortress, at the very least she could possess a bit of backbone.

He sighed, pacing away from the children. In the end he couldn't prepare her for _everything_ the real world would throw their way.

As his steel boots clapped harshly against the wooden deck, he took in his surroundings. He walked past the Princess Sakura's retainers, both of them endlessly bickering about yet another contest. That fop of a sky knight was so fake it drove him to near madness, constantly acting as if he was the greatest there had ever been. And his friend wasn't any better, going on and on about what it meant to be a samurai.

Prince Takumi's retainers were sadly more of the same. The only difference was they were both speaking about their Lord like it was some kind of obsession. Even doing their hair in the same style as the archer, trying to emulate him in appearance. It would be unnerving if it wasn't so utterly pathetic. The urge to take the blue one's spear and slap both her and that swordsman silly was almost too strong to resist. Neither of them acted like _soldiers_, let alone retainers.

Then again, it wasn't like the Nohrian retainers were any less obscene.

Ugh… knowing his luck, he'd be fishing all of them out of trouble sooner or later.

Gunter kept marching to the stern of the ship, up the stairs in hopes of finding a place where he could find some peace and quiet. Ever since he'd escaped that canyon, his head felt like it was in a vice. Whispers in the back of his mind from a voice he couldn't recognize

The knight stopped at the top of the stairs though, greeted by an unexpected sight.

A tall, older woman. Dressed from top to bottom in white, charcoal and jasmine. Lacquer armor hugged her chest, with a pellegrina draped over her shoulders. Her navy blue hair was done up in a tight ponytail, fluttering about with her movements. A large, white bird sat to the side, pecking at itself to clear the ruffle from it's feathers.

Across the backdrop, was viciously hacking away at a row of dummies. Spinning from one target to the next, lopping off heads and piercing chests with a precision that only came from years of experience. Each motion, each strike, and pivot carefully measured to conserve energy while maintaining power.

She stopped her drill, flourishing her naginata with a spin before sliding it back into a strap on her back. Not even breaking a sweat. Reina took a breath, centering herself back to form.

Gunter advanced forth, using the lull in her motions to come closer. The warrior woman tensed as the unknown steps moved past her, her eyes remaining on the horseman's back as he moved to inspect the aftermath. One hand went down, grabbing a dismembered head and holding it in a palm.

Clean strike, not even a splinter at the cut. Through a thick support as well, judging by the diameter.

"Impressive." He praised, turning so he could look at the woman in her eyes. Though he found his focus resting upon the two scars that formed an 'X' over her face.

Reina wasn't much better, her own gaze rested on Gunter's own marred visage. A cut that went over his left eye, all the way down past the mouth and chin. She offered him a polite, if not empty smile. Speaking with the Nohrians was not high on her list of ways to pass the time.

"My thanks for the compliment." Reina said simply, her form remaining tense. She didn't know why the Nohrian approached her, and she wasn't very happy that he did.

Still, she may as well _attempt_ being cordial.

"I believe we have not made each other's acquaintance, Sir…?" She began, inspecting the intricacies on the man's armor. Black steel, inlaid with darkened silver accents that seemed like wisps of smoke. The westerners certainly had some skilled blacksmiths among them.

"Gunter." He replied in kind, holding a fist over his chest and offering her a bow at the hip.

Reina smirked, but appreciated the show of respect. Enough to match the gesture with that of her own, arms straight against her as she dipped. Both lifted in practiced unison, having made similar greetings to others countless times over.

"I'm surprised to see another old soldier has made their way into our merry band of misfits." Gunter commented with dryness, his tone making it difficult to see if he used the description with warmth or distaste.

"Worried you'd be the only person here who wasn't a spring chicken?" She asked him, ignoring the ever growing yells between the so called adults below them. Either back in the castle or here in the middle of the ocean, they always found something to fight over.

"Quite…" Gunter confirmed, leaving the rest unsaid as the two came to an understanding.

Their conversation was sadly cut short then, as the boat violently jarred to a halt.

Both knights stumbled sideways, ramming into the guardrailing and nearly toppling over into the blue water. Though much to their surprise, the boat was now surrounded by a thick white ice. In fact the whole ocean seemed to be frozen, as far as the eye could see. Across from them, the other ships also seemed to be halted.

Unlike them, however, armed men and women were now pouring out and over the ice. On the closest ship, Gunter could make out a certain purple haired axe-wielder. Flanked by three other women, and a pair of wyverns ready for combat.

Ambush. How did anyone even know about their location!?

"No rest for the weary." The Nohrian commented, draw his great axe out and hefting it at the ready. All the while Reina had taken a few steps back, grabbing her yumi and a quiver full of arrows from the saddle of her mount.

Her serene, peaceful disposition was overtaken by a malevolent aura. The way her mouth twisted in a gleeful snarl radiated a disturbing bloodlust. She merely took position next to him, nocked an arrow and aimed at the nearest man on the ice.

Good Gods, she made Peri look like a plush toy in comparison.

* * *

From the ocean to Cyrkensia, one battle to the next. A four-way battle royale between the two crown princes, Corrin's renegades, and these invisible soldiers.

The city was in total ruins. What was once the premier tourist city on the continent, was now the same blood-stained warzone as the borderlands between Hoshido and Nohr. Fallen soldiers of all stripes were strewn about, weapons buried in one another. As Gunter took in a breath, he found that even the air had been polluted with the dark stench of death.

Both Prince Xander and Ryoma had left the scene. The former only departing due to Azura's intervention, and the latter giving his siblings some information to work off of. Yet another figure to hunt down for information, a man named the Rainbow Sage. More breadcrumbs on the path, more people recruited to the cause. Two this time; a kitsune called Kaden and a wolfskin who went by Keaton. In the aftermath they'd decided to join them for different reasons, either gratitude for Corrin's charity or a desire to find out what was really going on.

Though they weren't the only ones that the armies had left behind.

Cyrkensians hobbled around rubble, searching for loved ones and possessions. Parents calling out for their children, weeps and cries now replacing the sound of battle. Their lives were ended or ruined, casualties of a war they weren't even a part of. These invisible men, these 'Vallites', had seen to that.

The scene made Gunter's stomach turn. It all looked so much like his home, burnt to ash.

He had been riding through the streets, ferrying wounded to and from the hospital they'd made. Well, 'hospital' was being kind. In truth it was pitched tents staffed by Princess Sakura and any healers who were able. The rest of them were our scavenging the remnants, directing those who could walk and carrying those who couldn't.

Right now he was rummaging through the rubble, lifting stone and brick off of a young boy's form. He was alive, but crippled. The way his leg bent clearly meant he wasn't walking anywhere. Gunter couldn't help him with that, he wasn't a healer. But he could at least get him to one.

The boy lifted his free arm, trying to help in the effort. Gunter merely took his hand, softly pressing it back down.

"Save your strength, lad. You'll need it for later." He advised, moving to remove the brick that the child had clawed at. For a youngster, he had a lot of fight in him. Even with his silver hair covered in dust and his face marred in cuts. Indigent refusal to give in, very similar to Jakob.

He was the same age as his son had been as well.

Wings could be heard flapping above as he removed the last of the rubble, helping the boy sit upright. As he looked up, a pegasus and kinshi came down to rest behind them.

Reina and Subaki dismounted, the former carrying a healing rod and the latter holding his weapon close.

Her expression had changed completely from the battle. The bloodthirsty reaper had now been replaced by the kindly caretaker. She walked over, taking a knee next to the injured boy. One scan of her eyes was enough for her to see what was wrong.

"Poor child." She crooned, moving to dust his hair free of the bits that remained nested within it. Her smile shined bright, affection shining brighter than any rod or stave could.

Reina's eyes turned to Gunter, that kindness wavering for the briefest of moments. "Set his leg. Be gentle about it, he's in pain."

"It will be difficult without a splint…" Gunter pointed out, before going to his horse. He removed a shortsword from the saddle, taking it and a spool of rope in hand before resuming his previous position. Keeping the blade sheathed, he placed it against the length of the broken with all due caution, before tying it in place.

Their patient winced, tears welling in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't cry out. It was slapdash, but it would do. Reina herself nodded, impressed at the ad-hoc handiwork, before giving the boy another assuming smirk.

"Don't you worry, we'll fix you up." She promised, before bringing up the rod. Now it was the device's turn to shine, white aura igniting. Hoshidan script pulsed out, wrapping itself around the child's form. His cuts melted away, skin mending. Smaller bruises disappeared, while his leg began to settle fully back in place.

After a few moments of channeling, Reina released the spell. The older woman heaved a bit, using the device seemed to take a bit out of her, but she steadied herself rather quickly. Gunter took the boy into his grasp, carrying him over to their guard.

"Can you fly him back to the tents?" He asked Subaki, offering him over.

Subaki readily took the boy in hand, cradling him with ease. "Don't worry! I'll get him there so fast, he won't even realize it." He declared.

A minute later, the two were off, Subaki soaring away on his mount. Gunter watched them, hand lifting to block the sun from his eyes. The Sky Knight had promised fast, Gunter wanted safe. He'd hoped that would be the case.

"Don't worry, the boy's in good hands." Reina promised, going back to her feet and standing at his side. "Subaki's one of the best Sky Knights in Hoshido. And he actually has a heart, behind all the grandstanding."

"You sound so certain." Gunter noted, bringing his hand down and cocking a distrusting brow at Reina.

She chuckled at his wariness, holding her hands to her center. A mannerism she'd learned from the late Queen.

"Well, I did train him." She informed, amusement curling her lips. "I still remember when he was a recruit. Never had I seen such an absolute mess. The child couldn't even stay mounted for ten seconds without falling off into a heap."

Her happy chuckle danced through the dead air, filling it with life. "Now look at him, a royal retainer. It's hard to believe how much time has passed since then."

"You were a Sky Knight?" Gunter asked, curious. He knew that the knichi riders of Hoshido were elite, but he didn't know how they achieved such status.

"I was, then I was a Falcon Knight. In record time, too." She said, explaining how she knew her way around a rod. "After that I tamed Kaguya, and became a Kinchi Knight."

Gunter eyed the kinshi in question, committing its name to memory, before Reina's voice echoed again. This time harder, with a bit of the joy from before sapped out.

"I am surprised to see you helping these people." She admitted, keeping her gaze firmly rested on the scarred man. "Not just you. Each of the Nohrians threw themselves into this endeavor. Well… except the bandana wearing one. Never figured your people cared much for the needy."

Gunter huffed at the slight towards Beruka. He knew that few understood that girl's struggle with emotion outside of her liege and her fellow retainer.

"Coming from the woman who cuts through people with a smile on her face? I saw how happy you were killing those tribesmen at sea." He bites back with venom. He never liked being blamed for Garon and his ilk's sins. It was against his honor as a Knight to raise his weapon against anyone who wasn't a combatant.

The blow landed, and the woman's smile fell apart. Even the 'X' shaped slash across her face seemed to frown at his observation, the leather of her gloves tensing audibly as she clenched her fists.

"That's rich, considering what your people have done to mine." She taunted back through grit teeth. "Tell me, Nohrian. How many civilians have you killed for your Monarch? At least I have the pleasure to say I've felled none for mine."

"I would _never_ hurt an innocent." Gunter declared firmly. "And I take no joy from ending any man or woman, regardless of their intent."

Reina rolled her eyes in response, not believing her counterpart for a moment. She shifted on her feet ever so slightly, like she was squaring up for a spar. "You mean to tell me, that someone who's served under Garon for… how many years?-" She asked, not giving the man a chance to answer. "-Has never once been ordered to slay those who defied him?"

"A smart soldier knows how to be flexible with the commands of his liege." He replied in defiance, even if in his mind there were traces of sorrow.

Once upon a time, Garon had been the kind of King would never order such a thing. In their younger years, they'd been friends. Both of them worked to better Nohr for her citizens. Garon had taken Nohr from an impoverished hovel and turned it into a military superpower. Gunter had been proud to call Garon his King.

Not anymore. His friend had long since become a monster. The fate of his home was more than enough proof for that.

But the woman's words were insulting all the same.

"It's good to know that Hoshidans view us as rabid dogs." He commented off hand, seeing Reina's frown grow firmer into a complete snarl.

"With how your Kingdom's treated mine, _what else do you expect?_" She demanded, jabbing a finger into his metal chestplate like a dagger. "For the past twenty years the only Nohrians I've met were ones trying to murder my liege!"

"Considering her upbringing, you must loathe Lady Corrin then." Gunter added, shoving the woman into a logical corner.

Any response Reina planned to make died at once. The woman just stood there, mouth agape, conflicted and befuddled. There was no right answer. _Especially_ for her. After what Corrin had been involved in, and with how she carried herself afterwards.

Reina was at a loss for words. For the first time since she'd been disowned. Gunter stood there for a minute longer, waiting patiently for a response. He was given none, only a half-hearted glare of defeat.

He stomped off without another word, mounting up to find whoever was left in this ruined paradise.

* * *

This sanctuary was going to be the death of her.

Every room Reina marched through, another one of these blasted illusions came to try and strike her down. She'd long since ran out of arrows, having had to rely on her naginata since they'd reached this floor of the building. Moving further up and up, traversing this damnable mountain. The air had gotten so thin, everyone had been forced to send their mounts back down halfway up the climb.

Even when she had been in her prime, this fatigue would have burdened her. In her current state, it was almost unbearable. Like someone had smothered her lungs in chili powder, then lit them on fire with a beast scroll.

She couldn't even take pleasure in slaughtering these illusions. They didn't bleed, they didn't speak, they barely made any sound at all. All they did was collapse into a heap and melt away. It was like her own personal hell.

Though she hadn't taken much from the last battle either. She had ended Nohrian after Nohrian at Port Dia, there had been a trail of red stretching across the docks following her rampage. And yet, it was the same effect as the forest weeks ago.

Cheap, empty. The same rush she'd get from a cup of tea.

The sooner they left this place, the better.

As the Hoshidan cadre ran past her to join in the melee, the old soldier advanced at a slower pace. Her weapon was at the ready, eyes sweeping for any fight that required intervention. It gave her time to breathe and focus.

They reached the final floor, and she saw a few heads poke it's way out of the staircase on the opposite side. The two new Nohrians, the blonde berserker and the darker knight, followed by the Nohrian Princess' retainers.

Charlotte wielded an axe naturally, but she seemed to dislike showing her prowess. In battle she was near unparalleled, what with brute strength and good wits. Out of it, she acted like a ditzy bimbo. It was an honest shame, she was a fine warrior. And beyond trying to seduce the men… had a decent moral compass.

The same went with Benny. On the surface he looked like any other Nohrian thug. But during their travels here, she'd seen how he spoke. The way he cared for others, regardless of their homeland. In truth the giant seemed to be quite the pushover, but it was better than him being a brute.

Then there was Arthur and Effie. Both of them were equally dedicated to protecting people as any Hoshidan. Arthur made it his life's work, assisting civilians in even the most menial tasks. Effie used herself like a human shield, blocking any harm that could befall those near her.

After them, Corrin scurried up. Attached to her hip was that cavalier, Silas. Friendly, kind… frankly he acted just as Corrin did. Once upon a time they had apparently been best friends, and they'd fallen back into those old habits quickly. Even years apart they shared an intimate bond.

All of these Nohrians… for _years_ she'd seen their countrymen cause nothing but death and strife. Now these children did everything they could to put an end to it.

Reina knew she owed Gunter an apology ever since their confrontation. It'd nagged her since they left the ruined city.

She'd make good on that after the battle was won.

For now, some pep was added to her step as she locked onto a new target. One of the illusions had taken the shape of a diviner, bombarding the others with spirits and spells from afar. It was a cheap tactic, attacking someone while they were already engaged in combat. Though it wasn't like she expected honor from these things.

Reina's feet harshly smacked against the wood as she entered a full charge. Notching that it was now in someone's crosshairs, the diviner shifted it's perspective and began to barrage her advance. A flaming horse burst out from it's scroll, scorch marks smoldering where it's feet touched the ground.

It didn't slow her gait. She just kept going.

Up until they were about to collide.

Before then, she then jammed the blade of her weapon down, using the momentum to launch herself up and over the spell. As the horse kept charging off, she landed back on the ground and rushed the spellcaster. One thrust into the thing's chest, and it was gone.

...Or perhaps not. Instead of keeling over, the illusion dissipated as if it had never been there at all.

Reina reigned her stance in, alarm bells ringing.

All the drones before had collapsed before vanishing into the aether. Disappearing into a puff of smoke like this was… different.

Behind her, a floorboard creaked.

She spun around, slashing in a circle like a human pinwheel. Again, yet another puff of smoke.

Then the caster materialized before her again, before mirroring itself. An Omyoji suddenly appeared, purple flames accenting it's spiritual body.

Forms popped around it's flank, four diviners materializing. Each one surrounding her, the five figures forming the points of a pentagon. Unnatural, lifeless eyes stared at the knight. Every angle was an enemy, just out of the reach of her weapon.

Far away the others were still engaged in their own combat, no one seemed aware of her current predicament.

At least that's what she thought, until the javelin flew over and dug itself into a diviner's back.

Two of the mages turned to see what this new threat was. Reina lunged into the opening, jumping forward and lopping both of their heads off with a horizontal slash. This time, they collapsed into a heap, bodies sinking into the ground as the illusions before.

So that's the issue.

As lightning crackled above, Reina doved down. A tiger jumped over her and smash into the wall, sparks scattering along the now blackened paint. Another diviner stood before her, the figure summoning a second tiger to fling in her direction.

In tandem, a second javelin flung out and ripped through it's head. The illusion fell dead with an unceremonious slump.

She walked over to where the thing had been, pulling the javelin out from the floorboards. From the corner of her eye she could see Gunter step over.

Wordlessly, she flipped the weapon in her grasp, offering the shaft for him to did just that, holstering the ranged device and unsheathing his war axe.

"We need to find that magician." Reina said, pivoting around to run off where she thought it would be. She then felt a hand wrap itself around her forearm, halting her pace.

She threw a confused glare in Gunter's direction, but the great knight merely pointed to the other end of the room. Corrin and Silas could already be seen ripping away at the target, with the others already rallying to join in.

Reina relaxed, Gunter's hand dropping off her forearm. Disappointing she wasn't going to skewer the annoying thing herself, but at least she knew it was going to die.

"You don't want to move, by the way." Gunter points, digging his feet into the wood below them. "As soon as that spirit dies, we'll all be teleported out of this palace."

Reina stared at him as if he'd spoken gibberish, but did as he advised. She relaxed further, keeping her stance balanced. "...You're the knight that Lord Ryoma mentioned. The third man to meet with the sage."

"Clever of you to deduct that." Gunter commented, the ghost of a smile tracing his lips.

"I'd be a fool not to, with how you're aware of what happens next." She added, both of them sheathing their weapons as the Onymoji was overwhelmed in the distance. "Why didn't you tell Corrin?"

"Oath of secrecy. Everyone who's given an audience is sworn to one." He explained. "Besides, she needs to earn this."

For some reason, that answer unsettled her. Before Cyrkensia, she would've been fine with throwing the Princess into a fire. But that was before they fought those invisible soldiers, and before she'd seen Corrin try and stem the city's bleeding before they left.

"You're quite blasé in the security of your charge, Gunter." She observed cooly. "Either you have a great deal of faith in her, or you don't care if she fails."

Gunter didn't reply. His face creased as he thought about that statement, eyes focusing on the Princess in question as she blocked a strike coming from the illusion. Reina, all the while, cursed herself silently. She was doing the same thing she'd done before.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, wanting to salvage the situation. "I'm completely out of line again."

"No." Gunter replied, frowning as Corrin was launched back from the strike. "...No, I think you're right."

It was a stunning admittance for the both of them. Reina was shocked that a retainer was basically admitting he held an apathy towards his liege. Gunter felt pangs of fear, these spikes of malice worrying. It was a recent development, lately his emotions seemed to be polarizing further and further. And that voice kept getting louder and louder.

Something was very wrong. He wasn't sure what, and that was beginning to scare him.

"I've been meaning to apologize since the city." Reina began, interrupting his thoughts. "I've had a lot to think about since then. I was wrong to say such terrible things about you or your people."

"You said yourself that you've never had positive interactions with my nation." He pointed out.

"Yes, and then when I finally had one, I threw it out as an outlier instead of accepting I may not know everything I can about Nohr." Reina pointed out. "You've seemed ready to trust myself and the other Hoshidans, I haven't returned that trust. So I apologize. I've been quite dishonorable."

Gunter chuckled darkly, amused at her wordy admittance of fault. "I don't trust your group that much either. I've just been far less… 'open' on my views." He told her, answering honesty with honesty.

"...Then let's change that." Reina offered directly. "We've been training everyone separately, you and I. Once we're out of here, let's start having the children do their drills together."

"And if they don't play nice?" He asked.

"Then we _make them_ play nice." Reina added with a wicked grin. "I doubt any of them could take us anyway."

The Nohrian was a bit caution. Much as the younger Nohrians drove him mad, he still felt protective of them all. Letting them spar with people they'd been training to kill their entire lives… purposeful or not, someone could get hurt. Or far, far worse.

But he could sense that his counterpart was honest in her intentions. The children had been fighting for the same cause for almost two months now. Friendships were already being brokered across the line.

Plus, she was smiling. There was something about Reina's smile he couldn't say no to. It was soft and kind, like he was seeing who the woman really was beyond the soldier.

In the distance Gunter saw the Onmyoji fall to the strike, realizing their time alone was about to be cut short. He offered Reina a hand for her to take. "We'll meet at the training grounds in the astral castle?"

Reina's smile grew even more, her eyes twinkling with mischievous expectation.

She took his hand and shook. "Bright and early, two days from now. Let's get these kids in shape."

With the pact made, the two felt a light envelopment. All at once, they were no longer in the palace. Both of them, along with all the others, were suddenly warped off and away into a large dining room.

Their juniors fell all over the place, not having expected the sudden transportation. Hana was notably head-first in a closet, meanwhile Beruka and Saizo had fallen on top of one another. Hinata was sprawled over the table, groaning from pain in his gut.

Meanwhile Corrin and Silas were tangled up with one another, blushing up a storm. Silas trying to help her back up, while her gaze was notably focused anywhere but towards him.

Both of the old soldiers were the only ones still standing. Reina trying to stifle a laugh, covering her mouth as she failed to do so. It spread to Gunter, chuckling again at the sight.

Maybe there was some promise to this.

* * *

"**Faster, faster! Come now, I could win this dismounted!"**

The weather in this dimension was always beautiful. Not a cloud in the blue sky, with the sun shining bright enough to light up the day but not blind those below. It was like an eternal springtime, with no one there to accost or assault them. Spacious as well, room for farm lands to grow crops and buildings to administrate the army.

Considering how this was an army of fugitives, it was the perfect base of operations. Plenty of space for the royals, their retainers, and their personal forces who'd defected alongside them.

It was also ample ground to keep everyone ready for a scrape.

The two of them had woken everyone up at the crack of dawn. Each man and woman who was part of Corrin's personal company, from the commoners all the way to the retainers. If this was going to be a truly joint effort, then everyone had to be present.

Not all of them were happy about the early rousing, but a death stare from either of their elders silenced any protest extremely quickly.

They started the day with physical conditioning. Push-ups, jogging and the like. After that some weights, each of them trying to get an idea where everyone was physically. From there they'd gone to sparring, purposefully pairing each person with someone from across the border.

Their fears had been, thankfully, misplaced. A few sparks began to fly at the beginning, but they were smothered out by themselves and the others. For the most part, everyone seemed thick as thieves.

Benny and Charlotte had struck up a friendship with Rinkah and Hayato, the four of them having spent most of the exercises comparing strengths and improving on them. It was the most people Charlotte seemed to let her guard around, dropping the helpless act. Even Hayato wasn't putting up much of a front, the child letting himself act his age for once.

Arthur and Kagero were enjoying themselves. The former learning how to be quicker on their feet while the latter taking tips on how to block an attack over always dodging one. On the surface their personalities were contrasting, one being verbose and bombastic while the other reserved and measured. Though instead of clashing, they complimented one another.

Then there were some others who seemed a bit too close.

While sparing, Reina saw that Subaki was getting a bit touchy with that red-headed swordswoman Princess Camilla kept around. The both of them were competitive perfectionists, at first she was worried they'd drive one another insane. Subaki certainly seemed to do that when he'd thrown her over his shoulder during the spar. But as soon as Selena hit the ground, he'd ran over and started rambling mad apologies. _Both_ of them went as scarlet as their hair.

Kaze had been 'pardoned' half-way through by Camilla herself, something about helping her prepare for one of her tea parties. Reina had known Kaze since he was a babe, and she knew how much the man avoided social gatherings. He always became the center of attention, and he hated the spotlight. So him willingly taking part in one rang several alarm bells.

Then there was Saizo and Beruka. You'd think two assassins would be cagey around each other, not trading knowledge on their hits. They'd developed some kind of… dark comradery. When they spoke of their pasts, it wasn't with accomplishment or pride. It was shame, and searching for atonement. They found solace with each other.

Gunter had mentioned something about friendships being formed prior. But Reina hadn't expected bonds this deep. Nor did she know whether to approve or condemn it.

The two of them had decided to wrap up the day with a noontime footrace. A full sprint inside the castle walls, going along the whole perimeter. Reina was flying above, making sure no one cut corners or diverged from the path. Gunter rode alongside them, barking obscenities and driving them onwards.

For the most part, everyone kept pace with one another. Nyx, Hayato and Orochi trailed behind at the rear, both of them running far slower. They were both mages, neither was expected to be physically adept. Though Orochi seemed far more keen on showing Nyx up than vice-versa.

Arthur, Hinata, Shura and Subaki were each doing their best. But in raw speed, they were all out-classed by others. She knew that not all of them were going to take that development well.

Kagero, Saizo, Beruka and Selena were all jostling barely ahead of the main pack. Each of the partners were giving the other a bit of underhanded help, tripping and jumping their opponents.

Kaden and Keaton were far ahead of everyone else by a decent margin. Even without their beaststones the kitsune and wolfskin were inhumanly quick. Gunter had to take his horse to max-gait so he could even catch up.

It wasn't a contest.

The two beastmen came first. Saizo and Kagero beat out their rivals at the last moment, Selena tripping onto her face and bringing her friend down with her. So much that the four men behin them were able to hop over their groaning forms. The rest came in after, with the mages bringing up the rear.

Reina descended. Gunter rode to her flank. Both of them shared some scathing critique along with praise where it was due, and dismissed them all for the day. All of them made their way towards the mess hall, Felicia saying something about making everyone a celebration feast while her twin seemed ready to faint from fright.

"Hopefully Flora and Jakob handle most of the preparation, or else we're going to be seeing everyone in the sick bay." Gunter commented idly. "Remind me to get lunch outside the castle today."

"Noted." Reina hummed. "So, what do you think?"

Gunter stroked his chin, his horse whinnying as he got his thoughts in order. "...They're all very talented. Each of them has the potential to become masters in their class. But they're all very unrefined."

"Indeed. I worry how they'll perform when engaged with a sizeable force of these invisible nightmares." Reina admitted. "How long until the skies change above the bottomless canyon?"

"A month." Gunter recalled. "Hopefully enough time so we can prepare them. Though it would be far more helpful if we had… more resources."

"You mean Ryoma and Xander's forces?" Reina asked, to which he nodded. "...Well, they both have full armies with them. The symbolism of the two High Princes working together would be immense."

"It'd force Garon to call a truce from the instability alone. Xander is a popular hero, him leaving could trigger a Civil War." Gunter pondered. "...Maybe that's one of the reasons why he hasn't."

Reina sighed. Even with all of their gains, this ragtag group of fighters they had was still at a major disadvantage. Funds were getting low, everyone who remained with them did so out of loyalty to their royal or the cause.

Next to her, a wrapper crinkled in Gunter's hands. Inside were a few steamed dumplings, which he offered to her comrade. Reina plucked one of the foodstuffs out, before taking a bite and swallowing.

"These are… amazing!" She declared, checking to see what kind of stringy meat was backed within the bite-mark. Gunter was quietly eating one on his own, not making much fuss about the treats. "What are these called? What is this strange meat inside…"

"You've never had turkey?" Gunter asked, Reina shaking her head before scarfing down the rest. "Do they eat poultry in Hoshido?"

"Poultry?"

"Fowl. Birds."

"Oh. Yes, we farm chickens and quails. Long ago even kinshi used to be hunted for food."

Kaguya cried out at the mention, her feathers puffing up defensively as the winged beast stomped it's way over. Reina rolled her eyes, running her hand along the back of her partner's neck. "Don't worry, dear. I won't let anyone make a meal out of you."

"Pity the fool who'd try. She'd likely relieve them of their eyes." Gunter observed with a curt laugh. Reina giggled along, covering her mouth once more. It was a common mannerism for her, something he'd picked up on.

"True, she is a feisty one." Reina affirmed with no lack of pride. "While we were fighting at the docks, she knocked three of the Nohrians right into the harbor all on her own."

Her hand continued to stroke along the creature's long neck, repeating the motion over and over to calm her mount. Gunter's own horse looked up at him, then in front, it's purple eyes glowing through the mesh face-mask.

"Someone's jealous." She observed. "What's their name, anyway?"

"...Cecil." Gunter told her measuredly. "I named him after my son."

The flier's expression flat-lined, her mouth settling as she caught onto his tone of voice. Most didn't speak of their children in a sad light. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up poor memories."

Gunter sighed. Not a day had passed since he'd lost them that his family left his mind. Naming his horse after his fallen child was the only way he could honor the boy. Even that seemed paltry, the only legacy the young boy left behind was this horse.

"What about you, do have any family in your homeland?" He asked her, trying to not drag the conversation into the doldrums.

"No." Reina told him, eyes downcast and voice uncharacteristically small. "I've never married. Nor have I been on good terms with my parents for ages now."

Gunter held back a curse. Instead of steering the conversation away from despair, he'd driven in headlong into that bleak pit.

And yet he didn't want to stop it. Hearing the proud, warm woman sound so… scared and sad felt wrong. As if it was an absurdity that could not exist. Nor should it.

"Do you wish to discuss it?" He asked, hoping he could try and understand the issue.

Reina sighed, straightening out the ponytail that rested across her clavicle. "There's little to discuss. I wanted to be a soldier, they wanted me to be lady. Find another nobleman, get married, have children, keep the house in order. To be… domestic."

The memory of their last discussion ripped through her mind. They hadn't shouted at her, insulted her, or even disparaged her.

When she told them that she had been made a Sky Knight, both just looked up with… hollow eyes.

"I chose my path and they didn't agree with it." She summarized. "Since then we haven't spoke."

"So your parents were angry with you wanting to live your own life?" Gunter questioned, growing visibly unhappy at his assumption. Soldiering was honorable work, disowning your child for choosing that life was nothing short of insulting.

Reina simply laughed, amused that the man seemed to be getting angered for her sake.

She shook her head before explaining further. "I think they were more disappointed. Growing up they were amazing parents, I could tell they loved me. When I decided to fight I was forsaking everything they'd done to ensure I had a comfortable, peaceful life."

Gunter reeled his annoyance back, surprised why he even felt so irritated over such a thing. He remained quiet for half a minute, pondering what to ask next.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day." Reina said without hesitation.

Another pause, before Gunter decided to probe further. They were already treading in sensitive territory, why stop now.

"...You mentioned you're of gentle birth." He began with caution, watching her reaction tentatively before he pressed on. "Yet you seem to relish violence, even though your upbringing would have kept you far away from it. I have to ask, what drew you to military life?"

Reina chuckled dryly, looking the man in the eye with a smirk. "Corrin asked me the same thing."

Gunter blinked, surprised at the Princess' mention. "You were speaking with Corrin? I thought you avoided her."

Reina shrugged. "For a while. After Mikoto, I could bring myself to look at her. But one day she found me cleaning around the castle, and we just… spoke. She treated me with kindness and fairness, even though I've offered her none."

Another dead chuckle, like she was being forced. "She truly is her Mother's daughter."

"Hm. That does sound like her." Gunter admitted, hiding his sense of pride before swiveling back. "So, why did you choose to fight?

Reina didn't answer for a time. Her eyes flickered up and off in the direction all of their 'students' had ran off. As she pictured the younger soldiers wandering off, arm in arm and laughing with one another, she felt herself smile. A real, true smile.

"I… I think it was because I wanted to keep people safe." She started. "In Hoshido, the Army is lauded as the protectors of the land. We shield the innocent no matter what. Back then, I idolized that ideal."

She looked Gunter in the eye, expecting the man to interject. But he remained quiet, letting her continue if she so wished.

And she did, it felt right to get this all off of her chest.

"My… 'violent tendencies' didn't emerge until long after I enlisted. And yet now, they seem like they're the only reason I even fight. Queen Mikoto is gone, the people I grew up with have long since passed. Even my old squadron when I was a sky knight, they all met the maker long ago.

The woman sniffed, moisture forming in the corner of her eyes. She looked away, quickly wiping at them with her sleeve to avoid looking like a little girl.

"I'm… all alone now." She admitted. "All I have is Kaguya."

More silence. No words said, none could be. It was her greatest shame, she was a retainer who'd lost her liege. She no longer had a purpose in this life.

So where she couldn't speak, Gunter did for her.

"Suppose that makes us kindred spirits." He told her. "I have no one left in this world either. My wife and son lost their lives almost two decades ago."

"So why do _you_ fight?" She asked. "You don't have a family, and hold no love for your King."

The question of his life. Why he fought.

After the sanctuary, he had to ponder that question for the first time in ages. Those words Reina said still scared him. He had to search for a reason as to why. For the longest time he merely did things because it came to him, not putting much thought into it.

But everyone does something for a reason, even him. The man who had nothing.

"...After Garon abducted Corrin, he put me in charge of her supervision. He expected me to be little more than a guard dog."

He adjusted himself in his saddle, Cecil grunting in the effort of supporting the movement. "The castle slowly filled up with new arrivals. Jakob arrived one day, disposed of by his parents. Felicia and Flora were made hostages. Lilith came after a time. I was the only adult who lived in the castle. They were all so… young and scared. No one was there to watch over them."

"Except you." Reina pointed out.

"Except me." He agreed. "At first, I avoided becoming attached. I did what was asked of me, and left it at that. But night after night I found myself teaching them the skills of life. How to read, how to fight, how to go on in this world."

He was still working through the reason, even as he spoke to this woman. His purpose in life after he'd lost it. "After a while I just… grew to care for them."

Gunter looked over to Reina again, expecting a pensive look. Instead he saw her grinning still, as if she'd heard exactly what she wante.

"They're your children." She told him. "Even if you're not their real father, you love them like they were your own."

That thought scared him all over again. He'd failed once as a Father, the idea of failing again was… terrifying. Seeing more young lives ruined because he couldn't do enough. He already had enough mistakes under his tally.

But he couldn't deny it. That affection was there. Whenever Gunter thought of the children, he was happy. Or as happy as he could be.

"Corrin's real father as stolen from her. Jakob's real father abandoned him. The twins' father, he loves them dearly. Yet he's never been able to see them. I suppose I felt the need to fill that void for them."

"Perhaps that went both ways." Reina pointed out. She'd seen how each of the Fortress expats spoke with the towering grey man. It wasn't a question of if, it was a certainty.

"I've seen how you look after your youngers. Am I so wrong as to care for mine?" He questioned.

"To be honest, Gunter? I'd be more worried if you didn't." Reina parried. "Both of us hold a profession where people do not live long. I believe we have a duty to impart what knowledge we can on those who will come after us."

"Agreed."

A final silence between the two. The topic was settled as far as either of them wished to go. Both of the adults clearly avoided one another's gaze, embarrassment coming to the forefront as they realized how much they'd bared to one another.

Though… perhaps it wasn't all that bad.

"...I like this." Reina informed him. "Talking, I mean. With you. I feel like you're the only person who's ever understood me."

"The feeling is… mutual." Gunter said, agreeing with the sentiment. Even with this short talk, he felt the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. It had been so long since he could talk to someone as an equal. Not an instructor, or caretaker, or a servant. A true equal.

It was a feeling he wanted to experience again.

"Would you like to make this a regular thing?" He requested, much to the visible surprised of Reina and her mount. Both stared at him with wide eyes. "It would be nice to have a confidant, I wouldn't want to burden the children with the ramblings of an old man."

The knichi knight sat there, still in shock. It wasn't until her partner craned her neck around, pecking at her chest softly to bring her out of it.

"I… I think I would enjoy that." Reina told him, smiling again. The expression was mirrored by her new companion, and she felt a warmth nestle into her chest.

One way to pass a month's time, she supposed.

* * *

And of course, that month did pass.

More drills, more training. More watching over the younger souls in their charge. The occasional foray out of the castle to see the state of the real world, watching as the war grew more and more dire. The longer the conflict went on, the deeper incursions into each Kingdom became. Towns burned, lives lost, stories ended. The conflict showed no chance of stopping, with both forces now having been driven into a relentless frenzy.

It was turning into an apocalypse.

Their army tried to save who they could. They'd hunt down these invisible killers to the best of their abilities, rescue refugees and escort them back to the Astral Plains. Now there was an entire town full of people who lived around the castle, trying to rebuild their lives in that singular safe-haven.

All of that lead them here. Back to the Bottomless Canyon, on the day the skies shifted. Where all this madness had begun for Gunter, he was taking the first real steps to ending it.

Ryoma had arrived, with his remaining sister and his own Army in tow. Immediately he fell in line with Corrin, announcing that both him and Hinoka were there to help her. Corrin almost broke down in tears, then and there. After so long she managed to get her birth family to trust her again, completely.

Now they just had to deal with these Nohrians in their way.

Because nothing could ever be simple.

Gunter rode them down with ease while Reina rained her death from above. Hacking and slashing through the lines like a black and crimson whirlwind, each of these conscripts not having a chance in hell to stand up to a veteran. All it took was a charge into the center of their line, and all of their organization fell apart into nothingness.

He made a point to target the officers. Removing the head of whoever ran the rabble mean the others would run away without putting up much fight. Even with everything he knew now, it felt wrong killing these men. They were all just pawns in a game they never wanted to be a part of.

And off in the horizon, he could see one of the rooks.

Hans was off in the distance, manhandling a few of Takumi's soldiers. A squadron of spearfighters, with Oboro at the head.

Each of them tried to rush the brute, use strength in numbers. But the man was a savage, and he had a savage's strength. Spears seemed to almost _slide_ off of his person, and with each failed lunge his axe dug into the skull of yet another soldier.

It got to the point where Oboro was soon the last woman standing, and even then by a thread.

Gunter looked up to the sky, checking to see if Reina was also aware of what was happening. Above he could make out the faintest nod, and her kinshi dove towards their new target.

He spurred Cecil onwards, fast as he could.

Oboro relented further back, deflecting another strike that tore away at the cloth on her sleeve. She didn't seem beaten, not in the slightest. In fact it looked like she was trying to bait the psychopath away from her wounded men who were still breathing. But it wasn't an act she could put up forever.

She danced under another strike, twirling in place before jabbing her spear at his arm. The blade pierced through, lodging itself into the limb and unleashing a tide of blood. But Hans just… laughed, hacking the shaft off of the blade then ripping it out like nothing.

Disarmed and defenseless, the retainer slowly relented. She brought her hands up in fists, squaring herself to slug at the hulking thug as he marched closer.

Only to find a new arrow lodging itself in his other arm.

Hans cried out, both in shock and surprise from the new pain. Gunter slid his horse to a halt, keeping it before Oboro as a makeshift shield while Reina landed at the flank.

"Are you alright?" Gunter asked immediately, keeping his eyes fixated on the person who'd flung him headlong into the canyon all those months ago.

Oboro nodded, rolling her shoulders and taking a breath. "Fine. Bit winded, though. Thanks for the save."

"Think nothing of it." Gunter hummed, watching as Hans ripped the barbed arrow out and crushed it in his grip. The wild animal was now turning rabid.

"Go, we'll deal with this filth." Gunter instructed, to which Oboro visibly recoiled.

"Wh-" She started, before glaring at the Nohrian with her darkened hatredd. "I can take him!"

"I believe you, but those soldiers of yours need treatment." Gunter pointed out, gesturing to the handful of them who were still dragging themselves along the blackened canyon floor. Streaks of sanguine followed them, without help they wouldn't be much for the world.

Oboro registered what he meant, her glare dropping. She gave him one last conflicted look, then groaned, before kicking off to go assist the survivors.

Meanwhile, Hans had regained his senses, balking as he saw who stood before him before letting out a wild cackle.

"**Look who it is, the corpse knight!" **He announced proudly, throwing his axe back and forth between his now blood-soaked hands. "**What's the matter, you wanted me to kill you twice?"**

Gunter paid him no response. He didn't lift his axe, he couldn't even summon emotion. After all the people who'd tried to kill him in his life, Hans was just another name on that tally. He wasn't angry, or vengeful. The thought of killing Hans in retribution had popped into his mind countless times since this journey of his began.

But now he felt… nothing.

If anything, he pitied the man had chosen such a poor life to lead. The skills he possessed could be used to help so many.

Reina marched over, bow in hand and arrow nocked as she kept it aimed right at the man's skull. Hans laughed at the new arrival, stopping little game of catch.

"Ooo, pretty lady. Love a girl with scars." He crooned, a depraved grin spreading from ear to ear. "Got yourself a Hoshidan whore, old man? Didn't know your tastes were so exotic!"

Reina drew back the string on her yumi, to which Gunter lifted his hand and placed it carefully on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked away from their target for a moment, before she held her stance.

"We'll give you the choice to come peacefully." Gunter simply offered, to which Hans roared in laughter as a response.

"**Peacefully? Oh, that's rich. You think I'm scared of you, you has-been? I already beat you once, I'll do it again!"** Hans proudly declared, pointing the head of his axe right at Gunter's chest. "**Or are you too chicken to go for round two?"**

The old knight didn't respond. His lips creased in thought. Until finally, he began to step forward, hefting his own axe. His stride was only halted as he felt the harsh tug of a hand on _his _shoulder, turning to see Reina glaring at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, you're going to indulge this lunatic?" She hissed at him.

"I still have my honor, dear. Even if he has none." He answers back. "And besides, we need to give Oboro time."

He shook her hand off before advancing once more, taking his position a few paces off in front of his opponent. Hans cackled, twirling his axe in hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." He declared.

"That makes one of us." Gunter answered calmly.

With that said, Hans charged.

The balding man held his axe high over his head, jumping forwards and bringing the axe down in a leaping lunge.

Gunter stepped forwards, avoiding the blade of the axe. His metal-clad hand shot up, wrapping itself around the fighter's throat as he descended down. Hans hacked loudly, airflow cut off, right before being slammed down onto the ground.

Instead of finishing the man off, he made no motions to continue his assault. He merely paced forward as Hans writhed around on the ground, letting him regain air in his lungs and a proper footing.

Again, Hans roared before charging at him.

Again, his attack was blunted. This time Gunter's steel fist smashing in and through his jaw, sending him flying back and skittering across the obsidian ground. As Hans again rolled on the ground groaning, he swapped his axe back into his dominant hand.

And so this cycle repeated another five times. Hans rushing in headlong with some grand strike, and Gunter blunting it via manhandling. It kept going, and going. Until Gunter looked over his shoulder to see Princess Elise and Flora tending to Oboro's wounded.

Gunter smiled, just a bit, before again Hans' roar filled his ears.

This time was the last, however.

As the last charge came, Gunter ducked under the swing and slipped behind his assailant. Now he brought his axe up in response, slashing the blade up from the base of his spine all the way to the shoulder-blade.

Hans cried out in pain, before spinning around like a hurricane and attempting to land a backhanded strike on the knight. In kind, Gunter's own axe came back down, far faster than the wounded man could muster, right at the elbow. Red rained as Hans lost his grip on his axe, as well as lost the whole of his forearm.

To finish it off, Gunter then grabbed the man's stump and flipped him around, making sure that Hans faced him right before slamming his own forehead against the now limbless man's nose. More red spurted out, before he stumbled back and landed on his rear.

The fighter sat there, wailing in pain and despair as he clutched at the nub where his arm once was. Gunter stood above him, making no more movements.

"...Surrender." He offered, one final time.

Hans looked up, eyes wide in fear. He was beaten, battered and disfigured beyond repair. After all the years he'd spent surviving Nohr, all the lives he'd taken and crushed, now he was at the heel of one old bastard at the bottom of the world.

It was insulting.

"I… am **never**… gonna give in to a **washed out has-been like you**!" He screamed in defiance. "**You hear me! Do you know who I am!?"**

The one-armed bandit beat his chest like an enraged ape, using what strength he had left in this display of bravado. "**I'm the Butcher of Nohr, damn it! I've come back from worse! And when I do, I swear I'll kill you! I'll kill all of y-"**

He didn't get to finish his soliloquy. The new arrow lodged in his eye made sure of that.

As the 'Butcher' released one last croak, life drained out of his body near instantaneously. The man fell over into a dead heap, the last of his blood seeping out into a red puddle.

Reina walked forwards, her newly emptied yumi still in hand. "Good riddance."

Gunter was less amused, looking to his partner with disapproval. "...He was beaten. You didn't have to kill him."

The kinshi knight scoffed, giving the corpse a kick with her foot. "I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to."

Gunter opened his mouth to protest further, but was shushed as Reina jabbed her finger into his chest plate. Just as she had after the fight in the city.

"I will _never_ regret ending those who hurt people important to me." Reina declared with absolution, her steel grey eyes hardening. "Beaten or not, the world will be better off with him dead. You know it as well as I do. It may not be in your nature to put down a rabid dog, but it's certainly in mine."

In the distance the sounds of greater battle could be heard erupting as the remaining Norhians fell further into the canyon's base. Both of them looked in the sound's direction, then back at each other.

"Let's go, we still have a war to end." Reina said, running off to remount her steed.

Gunter did the same, his mind still focusing on that last phrase she said.

* * *

Valla. The end of it all.

They'd spent… so much time trapped down here. Lillith told them in their home world, it hadn't even been a day. But for them, it felt as if two years had passed.

Time flowed differently in this land. Vast and large as it was. Searching for Anakos, fighting the endless hordes of Vallites, scavenging for goods. Simply _surviving_ had taken out so much from all of them.

So many things had happened in this army. People had been wed, children had been born and raised. Child fought alongside parents now, in some odd temporal anomaly. The world seemed to make no sense to any of them. It was like living in a dream, lost in their own thoughts.

Until it had all culminated to this moment.

Gunter, on his knees, his own sword lodged deep in his stomach.

It all made sense now. The headaches, the confusion, the anger. Before the came here, he felt the whisps. The more time they spent in Valla, the worst it became. The whispering voice turned into a deafening howl, commanding him and his every move.

He'd lost control.

He'd attacked the others.

He'd… nearly killed the four people he'd raised since childhood. Maybe the only children he'd ever be graced with.

Corrin, Jakob, Flora, Felicia. The horror that was etched on their faces as Anankos controlled him fully. The anguish, betrayal and fear. It was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

Reina. He'd almost murdered Reina. That alone was something he couldn't forgive himself for. The look in her eyes when he'd pinned her against the walls of this diseased temple. It carved him apart.

He'd do anything to stop it. Even if it meant he wouldn't be there to see them off to the end.

As the black smoke poured out from him, and he slumped onto the stone floor, his last image was the four of them running to him. Tears in their eyes and suffering in their voices. For so long he'd tried to shield them from such things. That his last act would leave this legacy in their minds was… disgraceful.

At least now… he'd never be able to hurt them again.

...Or so he thought.

The darkness took him for a time, until light returned. Above him the two Princesses stood, both of them pouring all they could to keep him tethered to this world.

Surrounding, he could see the heads of the young ones who he held so dear. Jakob watching on, casting vigil as he oversaw the whole affair. Corrin, Felicia and Flora each clutching his left hand in a collective vice. Their lips didn't move, but their eyes said it all. Pleading for him to hang on.

Someone else took his other hand. Reflexively, he squeezed, knowing the only person it could be.

Life returned to him. Once he could sit, he told them all the truth. How Garon, his former friend, had once promised him the gift of longevity. He declined, and as punishment, the mad King had put his family and home to the torch. How for the longest time he only raised them so they could be his weapons of revenge.

How long ago that all felt. Part of him had forgotten why he'd ever started training the children.

And they forgave him. As if he had done them no wrong.

They were all just glad their real Father hadn't left them before they were ready.

After that came Anankos. The battle to put all this misery behind them. They all fought, side by side. Royal and retainer, noble and commoner, leader and servant. Long ago he'd never thought such a scene possible, and yet now here he was being a part of it.

The entire time Reina stuck close to him, never letting the man out of her sight.

That victory had been a sweet one, alongside those he held near and dear to him. Those he had left.

* * *

That had… all been half a year ago.

Now he stood in the back-drop, watching Corrin and her husband accept regency over the newly reformed Valla.

It was a grand affair. Leaders from nations across the continents had arrived to see the event unfold. It was a grand ceremony, with all who'd fought with them and more in this newly forged palace.

Gunter felt naked outside of his armor, but this dress uniform worked well enough. Oboro's work, after the war ended she'd started her own tailoring company. One of her first commissions was to make uniforms for the new Vallite Knights. Of which Gunter had been selected to lead, despite his never-ending protests.

It was an ash grey double-breasted overcoat, long tails curling down. The clothing was accented with black, and the slacks were tinted a deep blue. Around his neck was a blackened bow finished the look. In truth, it felt like he was wearing charred wood. But it was comfortable, if not appealing to the eye.

As the horns blared, and the crowns touched the new Royals' head, and the elderly man took a step outside.

It was a bright, crisp day. Not a cloud in the blue sky. The sight almost mirrored the Astral Plain, though they hadn't been in that castle since the war's conclusion. It was a calming sight to see, with

After all these years of fighting, all he'd lost and suffered… maybe he could finally get some rest.

"Gunter? Is something wrong?" Reina's voice called from inside. He looked behind him as he felt her steps clap against the floor.

The woman wore a white and blue yukata, the waves of the ocean embroidered in the fabric. Her hair was done up in a bun, two long rods keeping it in place. In her hand was a small coin purse, and two kunai notably stuck out from the blue sash she wore around her hip. She wore a concerned expression, likely imagining he was trying to sneak out of the event entirely.

"No, Reina. Merely getting some air." He explained, before turning back to see the horizon. She came to his left, slipping her purse back inside the folds of her dress.

"You hear the news?" Reina asked, continuing after the man shook his head. "Leo and Hinoka are emigrating here. Permanently."

"Really now? They're trading being royals for being Vallites?" Gunter asked with faux disbelief. He knew the real reason why; the two couldn't live a comfortable married life when each lived on opposite sides of the landmass.

"Her Highness does need a General and a tactician. Those two fit those roles nicely." Reina observed. "I know Forrest is ecstatic."

"I'm sure he is." Gunter mused, looking over to the woman. Even with all her scars, in this lighting, she seemed to shine vibrantly. But to him, she always seemed vibrant.

"Subaki's staying here as well. Apparently, he's helping form Valla's own Sky Knight Company.. But of course you knew that."

"I did. I also had to deal with Selena demanding entrance into my Knights. Gods knows why she asked, she's already one of the Queen's Guard."

Reina rolled her eyes. "She just doesn't want to be left unknighted while her husband gets the glory. You know how competitive she is."

"Quite…"

"Kaze's also trying to find some place quiet for Saizo and his wife to settle down."

"Hard to believe _he's_ retiring." Gunter observed, Reina giggling in response.

"He's done his duty. Now it's Asugi's turn."

"Think he'll take to riding a wyvern like his mother?"

"Hm. That truly _would_ be a sight."

"And Kagero?"

"She hasn't made a choice, yet. Though I would wager she'll remain in Ryoma's service, if only for a bit longer."

"At least she'll be able to visit her husband here." He settled.

Both of them went silent for a time. Their eyes flickering along the flat line in the distance. Back inside the main hall, everything suddenly got louder. With the ceremonies now finished, it sounded like the after-party was about to begin. With all of the children present, too… pity to the servants who were going to have to clean this up.

Gunter coughed into a fist, bringing to topic back around. "Are you… still going to go see them?"

"...I've made plans, yes." Reina said. "We've been writing back and forth for some time now. I've tried to avoid telling them about the war."

"Natural you'd want to shield your parents from that."

"I… suppose." She agreed cautiously. "But with how my life's been, outside of fighting I have little to discuss."

Gunter hummed once more, understanding the plight. Even if they were on speaking terms again, that didn't mean that her parents wanted to hear about every grisly detail of the conflict. Even if Reina's morbid enjoyment had been toned down, they were still… stronger than most.

"...Much of the time, I find myself writing to them about you." Reina admitted, pink tinting her cheeks. "Both of them seem quite keen on meeting this new Nohrian friend of mine."

"If that's an invitation, I gladly accept." Gunter told her, angling a smirk towards the woman.

Reina turned to face him fully, her face stony serious. She held no happiness or joy, in fact she looked as if she was about to tackle him on the spot.

"Do you? Do you accept it entirely?" She interrogated.

Gunter didn't answer. He knew what he thought, but also knew the woman wasn't done yet.

So the knight gulped down, nervously chattering on.

"Remember how you once called us kindred spirits? Back then I thought you were merely trying to establish a comradery between us. We were two old soldiers in a sea of new ones. But soon, I found myself agreeing with you. And then… after that…"

Reina lost her grasp on her words for the moment, air jumbling in her mouth. It wasn't until the man took her hand in his that she suddenly jumped back to life.

And as she stared up at him, she knew his answer before she even finished.

"I know that I'll never be able to replace your old family. But that… doesn't mean I don't want to make a new one." She said.

Gunter nodded, thinking back to it all one last time. All the wars he'd survived, all the people he'd outlived, all the memories he'd left behind. He thought of all the sludge and slime that this woman had mucked through herself. Two people from different lands, different upbringings and different lives brought together by a few core similarities.

It was… strange. But also peaceful.

If nothing else, it certainly made him feel happy.

"Only if you'll have me." He answered softly. At once, Reina's eyes beamed. Her very irises smiling up before she jumped and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. The two embraced one another, allowing themselves to join as one despite all that had held them back before.

Through the din of the event, all they could hear was each other's laughs of fulfillment.

* * *

_**A/N: Why these two couldn't support in game, I'll never understand. Probably my biggest issue with the pairings in Fates.**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot in the slew of Three Houses fics. I usually just stick to my usual stories, but this was a writing itch I needed to scratch.**_

_**Take care**_

_**o/**_


End file.
